bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Takutanuva000
Takutanuva000-Tu możecie wymieniać ze mną poglądy.Co sądzicie o: -Antrozie -Vamprahu -Chiroxie -Krice -Goraście -Bitilu -Mutranie -Spiriahu -Icaraxie -Teridaxie -Miserixie Zapraszam do wyrażenia zdania. TAKANUI Dwoma słowami - super postacie. TAKANUI Kośka - Dlaczego twoja postać jest wszechpotężnym wojownikiem, prawdopodobnie potężniejszym od niektórych Wielkich Istot? Ignika109 - Trochę lubię te Makuty. Najbardziej Icaraxa. Leskovikk- mi się najbardziej podoba Mutran z Makut a z Toa Lewa. Takutanuva000-Nie jest potężniejszy od Wielkich Istot, to po pierwsze.Po drugie, jest liderem BoM-Tak samo jak Teridax.Musi mieć wielką moc, a oprócz tego jest pierwszym żyjącym Makutą.Ale z mojej opowieści wynika, że nie jest AŻ tak silny, np.TSO założył mu branzolety wysysające moc i nawet on nie mógł się oprzeć ich mocy, Ravager po użyciu Tarczy ogłuszył go jednym ciosem.Ma wiele mocy, ale to nie znaczy że jest niepokonany.Na początek chciałem dać te moce Protokraata, zmutowanej Kraata o wielkiej mocy, ale uznałem że to się nie uda.Do tego jego wspomaganiem jest rozmiar-same jego ostrza są tak długie jak cały Brutaka, nie licząc rękojeści trzy razy dłuższej, niż szeroka jest Olmak, rozmiar jednak jest też przeszkodą w przechodzeniu przez ciasne otwory, czy skradaniu się(może co prawda zmniejszyć się, jednak moc rozsadziła by go.Ma też te same wady co Zaktan.A co do pierwszego Makuty-jest prototypem.Nawet Wielkie Istoty nie wiedziały, że Makuty będą aż tak groźne. ps.Bardzo podobają mi się opowieści Kośki, zwłaszcza podczas występowania jako ,,Kosiek". Werax i Leskovikk też robią niezłe. Kośka - A spójrz na moją postać: nie ma tylu mocy, nawet nie kontroluje swojej maski. Nie ma drużyny, miała ją przez chwilę, ale nie byli zgrani i każdy walczył sam. I co? I sam przyznajesz: podoba ci się. Zbyt dużo umiejętności psuje postać. To moja rada: bądź neutralny. Piszę książkę i wiem, że bohaterowi wspaniałych cech i idealizowanie go psuje czytanie. Leskovikk-Kośka dobrze gada.Za dużo źle a za mało też źle.Zrób coś pomiędzy. Werax - zgadzam się z Kośką. Przecież jedna istota nie posiada tylu mocy, może stracić kontrolę nad nimi, albo ulec... samozniszczeniu poprzez duże niekontrolowanie swych mocy. Leskovikk-tak jak Kardas gdy nie uwolni swego ognistego oddechu. Dawgra-Racja będzie FINITO!!!! Leskovikk-Takutanuva mógłbyś dać jakiś ogranicznik. np. kryształ cienia. Kośka - A poza tym: dlaczego wykorzystujesz moje pomysły? Tym razem już nikt mi nie powie, że to jego pomysł: napisałeś "Do Kośki: moja wersja Nainy", a potem "Do Kośki: moja wesja Kraahkan". To, że Werax pozwala innym, nie oznacza, że ja też. Jak myślisz, czy pozwalam znajomym zamieszczać wydarzenia i postacie z mojej powieści w ich wypracowaniach? Leskovikk-hej Kośka napisałem do ciebie na PFFB. Takutanuva000 - Kośka, zmniejszyłem liczbę mocy Viseraxa, innym dałem normalny poziom, a Nisela "poślubiła" Krikę. Wymyśliłem też własny sposób rozmnażania, ale o tym później. Kośka - Taa... Ale Naina i Kraahkan są moim pomysłem. Były, są i będą. A ty to wykorzystałeś. Choćby sam pomysł na to, że w tym świecie możliwa jest reprodukcja. Poza tym, nic jeszcze nie zmieniłeś. Leskovikk-ja chociaż spytałem się Werxa czy może tam być jego bohater. Takutanuva000-Ile razy mam powtarzać, że zmieniłem?Odjąłem mu miecz, moce dwóch masek, częściową moc czasu, absorbowanie ataku, przewodzenie mocy przez sztylety, ograniczyłem moce wszystkich Makuta do zlewania się z mgłą, zamieniłem Vampraha na Krikę, postaci zmieniłem(np.Nisela jest szara, nie niebieska, jej maska jest taka, jak maska Kriki).Poza tym, jedyna kopia to możliwość rozrodu.Mówiłem że o tym później, nie mam teraz czasu.Jest wpół do dziesiątej! Kośka - Myślisz, że jestem ślepa??? Nadal jest "ja i Vamprah mamy córkę". I co z tego, że kolory zmieniłeś, chociaż nic o kolorach nie pisałeś? I co z tego, że maskę zmieniłeś, skoro nic o niej nie pisałeś? O reprodukcji też nic nie pisałeś. I co z tego, że teraz jest jakaś inna? Sam pomysł na reprodukcję był mój! Takutanuva000 - Zmieniłem!Pamiętam co napisałem i albo zapomniałem napisać, albo nie zatwierdziłem edycji, albo ktoś zmienił to, żeby mi zrobić na złość.Wziąłem tylko pomysł na reprodukcję, ale zmieniłem rodzaj reprodukcji, na bardziej "ludzki".Mówiłem, że o tym później!I skończmy tę głupią kłótnię!I tak to jest usunięte, więc nie warto o tym dyskutować.Zmienię to na planowanie walki.I jak ktoś jeszcze raz poruszy ten temat, to nie wiem co Mu zrobię. ps.Leskovikk, piszesz niezłe opowieści, ale doprowadzasz mnie do szału pisząc tu o czymś do użytkowników, a prawie nie biorąc udziału w dyskusji.To nudne. SF - Ja pierdziu! Połowa ludzi ma córki, do 000: Jak nie może być córka zmień na syna, syn i tak jest lepszy, a miecz mógłby zostać... Leskovikk - Dobra, kurde, już nie będę. Ale chyba coś napisałem na ten temat. Kośka - Syn lepszy, piszesz? To ciekawe, że tak twierdzisz... A poza tym: nie napisałeś o sposobie, poza tym mój jest bardzo ludzki. Bardziej jest tylko identyczny lub biologiczny, a biologicznego nie ma, bo nie ma! i ja to usunęłam, bo łamiesz prawa autorskie! P.S. Umieściłam cię na Czarnej Liście na PFFB. Nie dziękuj. Takutanuva000-Po pierwsze, nie wchodzę na PFFB, po drugie racja, zgadzam się na usuwanie CZĘŚCI opowiadań, jeśli komuś nie odpowiadają, po trzecie pochrzanił mi się system-nie zapisało zmian. PS.Nie piszę o moim systemie rozmnażania.I mówiłem, że nie chcę drążyć tego tematu. PPS.Na razie nikt nie odpowiedział na moje pierwsze pytanie dokładnie-nie chodziło mi o to, że ktoś tamtych Makuta lubi/nie lubi, tylko o to, co sądzi o konkretnych Makuta. Jedrek134:To tak: Antroz- bardzo fajny (charakter i set) Vamprah- do kitu, nogi w secie beznadziejne. Charakter też kiepski bo co to za postać co nie mówi. Chirox- ogólnie niezły. Mutran- super postać. Jako set trochę zbyt podobny do Chiroxa. Krika- :( bez komentaża (mimo, że jestem fanem lodu) Bitil- bywali lepsi i gorsi Gorast- tylko czemu ma cztery ręce? Icarax- Jeden z najlepszych makuta, ideał złych makuta. Dobry na przywódcę zła. Set też niezły. Nie rozumiem tylko o co chodzi z tą jego organicznością. Teridax- Postać świetna. Szkoda, że nie ma jego setu z 2008 i że teoretycznie nie żyje. Miserix- Nie znam setu. Postać OK Spiriah- set oceniam pozytywnie (tylko co z tem matoranem na plecach). Charakter średni. i masz moją opinię Kośka - Ja mam co innego do napisania: *Vampraha uważam za najlepszego Makutę Phantoka. Nogi faktycznie nie najlepsze, ale wielkie skrzydła i piękna Kanohi. Jedyna wada to to, że musi stać na dwóch nogach. *Krika - modliszkowaty, pierwsza ładna maska dwukolorowa, co więcej? Świetny! Jedyna wada to to, że chodzi na czterech nogach. *Bitil - skrzydła nie najgorsze, maska niezła, broń... Średni. *Gorast - cztery ręce są niezłe, tylko trochę szkoda, że to ręce Matoranina. Maska trochę nie wyszła. *Mutran - za duże szpony. Włócznia wygląda nieciekawie, szczególnie, kiedy jednocześnie widać ostrze. *Antroz? Nie podoba mi się ani maska, ani skrzydła. *Icarax - mnie się Icarax nie podoba. Tarcza bardzo mi się nie podoba, a obrotowy miecz jest przesadnie wielki i wspaniały. *Chirox - ręce uważam za całkowicie zepsute, broń też. Ale nogi ładne. Leskovikk -ja też uważam inaczej: -Mutran - najlepszy z Makuta bo jest trochę pomylony (tak jak ja). -Icarax -też dobry bo jest zły a z tą organicznością chodzi o to że Toa Ignika odwrócił u niego proces ewolucyjny z tego bez ciała w cielesny czyli z organami. -Antroz -przywódca ma swój honor a jako set też dobry. -Vamprah- ta maska trochę podobna do twarzy wilkołaka. -Chirox- morze być tylko te ręce. -Krikka- dobry bo przypomina modliszkę. -Bitil- nic nie mówię. -Gorast- te dodatkowe ręce mnie dobijają. -Spiriah- te szpony mi się podobają. -Miserix- nie wiem jak wygląda ale chyba OK. Kośka - Leskovikku, to nie głowa wilkołaka, tylko nietoperza. :-D Leskovikk -ale mi taką przypomina :-) Jedrek134: Chyba każdy wie, że Kośka lubi Vampraha (po opowiadaniach). Moim zdaniem sety bez nóg, like Vamprah i Krika są do kitu. Natomiast nie podoba mi się połączenie Makuta. Można ich ustawić tylko tak, jakby lecieli. Toa można w "formie" lotu i stojącej. Kośka - Ale Toa też wyglądają kiepsko w pozycji stojącej. Poza tym one mają nogi. Po prostu poruszają się na czterech i nie dlatego je lubię. Vampraha dlatego, że ma Avsę, która wygląda jak głowa nietoperza (pozwolę sobie na nieco slangu: netoperki rules! tak na prawdę rule, bo to liczba mnoga). Prócz tego ma świetne skrzydła. A to, że poruszają się będąc pochylonymi to inna sprawa. A Krika to chyba pierwszy "Set", który ma ładną dwukolorową maskę. Broń też ładna. I nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale zapisałam, że według mnie to, że nie mogą stać na dwóch nogach to wada. Sprawdź, mój MOC, Kraahkan może stać na dwóch nogach. Leskovikk - zgadzam się z Jedrek134 w sprawie połączenia i Vampraha tylko że mi się Krika podoba. Kośka - O jeju! Piszecie, że macie kilkadziesiąt zestawów i taki to dla was problem? Ja mam kilkanaście i jakoś załatwiłam problem. Zmienić na nogi innej niebieskiej postaci, ale problem! Ja mam tylko dwie i jakoś sobie poradziłam. Nogi Nokamy Metru i po sprawie, Vamprah może stać. A skrzydła, chyba każdy to przyzna, są świetne! Takutanuva000-Jakiś czas mnie nie było, ale mam taki sam Adres IP co zablokowany użytkownik, więc też zostałem zablokowany.Ostatnio zrobiłem kilka MOC'ków.Pierwszy z nich to Claw-mroczny łowca żyjący pod wodą.Ma ciało Inika(ale nie pancerz), naramiennik Mantaxa jako zbroję, szpony Piraka w rękach i nogach(u góry Vezoka, u dołu Vezona), głowę Takadoxa, ogon z rurki powietrznej i nożyce Zaktana ostrzami do góry.Drugim jest...jego klon.Jest kulisty, ma ciało Rahkshi(mniej więcej), oczy z tarczy Nuhvoka, dziwne ręce, silniki z Jet-packów, Miotacz i Wodno-ziemno-powietrzną giwerę ostrzową.Wewnątrz jest serce, zrobione ze złączonych kolców Brutaki.Trzeci to Kapłan, zrobiony z: -głowy z ręki Piruka. -nóg z rąk Nuparu Inika. -ciała Nuparu, ze srebrną zbroją. -długich rąk. -srebrnych kolców. -szarej zbroi na plecach. -pazurów. -nosi włócznię. Ostatni jest Mroczny łowca Ditto(klon)-może miotać energią, jest jadowity, ma ostre szpony i duplikuje się na ile chce kopii.Do tego, Maska Duplikacji jest słabsza od zdolności Ditto, gdyż nie musi się koncentrować, klony mogą się również duplikować, a może ich być nieskończoność, i tak w kółko.Teraz o budowie.Ditto ma szpony z Air Katan, białą głowę Rahkshi, niebieskie oczy, szyję z ręki Piruka, nogi z rąk Nuparu Inika(przykładowo), mające srebrną wersję nagolenników Kalmaha, stopy z zębów Bohroków i Elektro-ostrzy, nogi są trzyczęściowe, mają łącznik z Vahki.Ciało jak u Jovana(kolorystycznie).Ręce są z nóg Thoka i dziwnych naramienników na łącznik(nie opiszę).Dziękuję za opinie na temat Makuta(można je dalej wyrażać).Ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz-czy Vengeance naprawdę ma Kanoka?Może to miotacz Rhotuka(sam używam do Rhotuka działa Kanoka)? Dedykacja Kośka - "Z dedykacją dla Weraxa, bez którego opowieści nie byłyby możliwe". W jakim sensie nie byłyby możliwe? Takutanuva000-To opowieść o bitwie na Bagnach.Wzorowałem się na tym.Sam nie wymyśliłbym czegoś takiego. Kośka - Ale jeśli tego nie wymyśliłeś, to dlaczego zamieszczasz to jako swoją pracę? Skro "Bez Weraxa nie byłoby to możliwe", to to nie jest twoja praca, zgadza się? E, dlaczego? Jak ktoś pisze o wampirach, to też sam ich nie wymyślił, tylko rozwija stary pomysł. Ale jeśli rozwija niebanalnie i nietypowo, to super, prawda? -- Nef (talk) 11:53, 1 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - A masz kontakt z tym, co pierwszy wymyślił wampiry? No właśnie, nie masz. A z Weraxem masz.